Lo llaman familia
by Elysea
Summary: El camino a casa nunca se olvida. — España/Argentina.


• **Disclaimers.** APH © Hidekaz Himaruya | LH (Argentina) © Rowein.

• **Avisos.** Datos históricos – Malas palabras – Mención de otras naciones (México, Perú, Chile).

• **Advertencia.** Prohibida la distribución de este fic en otras páginas.

* * *

><p>"<em>Con la familia sucede como con las cosas bellas, <em>

_que tienen más brillo cuando son imperfectas que cuando son acabadas"  
><em>  
>( <span>Duque de la Rochefoucauld<span> )

* * *

><p>La primera vez fue como un sueño.<p>

Antonio había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días habían transcurrido desde que sus botas, ahora ya no tan lustradas, pisaron estas tierras que resultaron ser tan silenciosas como extensas. Podían haber sido semanas, podían haber sido meses. Pero al igual que la cuenta, también se le estaban yendo las esperanzas y la paciencia. Había escuchado tantas historias sobre el _Rey Blanco_ y su país recubierto de plata que su deseo por encontrarlo no admitía la posibilidad de haberse topado con un mito. Un engañoso cuento de hadas.

El español espantó la idea con un cansado movimiento de cabeza, decidiendo que necesitaba tener un momento a solas consigo mismo. Sus tripulantes estaban agotados, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y Antonio se dejaría caer en manos de Arthur Kirkland antes que reprimir el inevitable sentimiento de orgullo que le llena el pecho al saber que su Hogar fue bendecido con hombres tan laboriosos y valientes como ellos. Procurando no llamar la atención de sus compañeros, Antonio recogió a la amada que logró traer oculta en la carabela y se alejó hasta que la hoguera que sus hombres encendieron se convirtió en un punto fijo en el horizonte. La noche estaba fresca y los alrededores tenían cierta tonalidad lúgubre que Antonio no supo reconocer por ir mirando las estrellas; hasta el cielo le parecía diferente en estas nuevas tierras.

Dejando escapar todos sus pensamientos en un hondo suspiro, la primera nota de su querida guitarra retumbó contra el silencio de la noche. El sonido de las hojas siendo movidas por el viento fue la respuesta inmediata y Antonio sonrió, acaso divertido por creer que había perturbado con su atrevimiento el descanso de los árboles a su alrededor. Le hacía sentir mejor. Le hacía sentir más cerca de sus tierras, de su huerto de tomates, del sol filtrándose por las coloridas ventanas de la Iglesia. Uno a uno, los recuerdos fueron transformándose en diversas notas que acabaron formando una melodía que sólo podría llamarse _España_.

Satisfecho con su canción, reclinó la cabeza contra el tronco que hasta ahora le había servido de soporte y cerró los ojos, las yemas de los dedos todavía sensibles por la vibración de las cuerdas de la guitarra. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo contraproducente de su acción, teniendo la posibilidad de ser atacados en cualquier momento por nativos tal vez muy diferentes a los charrúas, hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño. Con movimientos calculados y sin abrir los ojos, tomó la fiel hacha a su lado mientras se esforzaba por localizar la fuente de ese sonido que cada vez parecía hacerse más cercano.

En verdad era extraño. Hasta parecía… ¿una flauta?

Percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo derecho y olvidándose de la cautela, giró bruscamente la cabeza y se encontró con la silueta de una figura demasiado pequeña como para resultar amenazante. El sonido trastabilló un segundo, tal vez sorprendido por su repentina reacción, pero siguió escuchándose en un tono mucho más suave que el inicial y Antonio tuvo la impresión de que estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo. Se le quedó mirando, inseguro de qué sentir, deseando que se acercara tan sólo unos pocos pasos más para que la escasa luz de la luna creciente le permitiera aunque sea tener una mejor noción de sus facciones.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se encontraron, pero en algún punto los sonidos extraños se convirtieron en notas y las notas en una melodía que más que una canción, parecía una historia. Y Antonio la escuchó entera, olvidándose de empuñar el hacha, ajeno a la amada en sus brazos, sintiéndose curiosamente pequeño junto a esa criatura. El cuento llegó a su fin y Antonio, sin saber realmente por qué, le sonrió. Eso pareció animar al pequeño ser, porque finalmente dio los pasos tan ansiados por el español y su figura quedó bañada por la luz de la luna. El corazón le latió con una fuerza titánica contra el pecho, como si hubiera estado detenido todo ese tiempo y recién ahora se diera cuenta.

Era un niño y todo en ese niño era como blanco: el pelo, la piel, las manos, la graciosa sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. Todo en él era brillante y claro, _plateado_, tan distinto a los indígenas con los que se había cruzado. La luz le daba un aspecto que lo maravillaba como pocas cosas habían sabido hacerlo a lo largo de su vida y tal vez sólo fuera sugestión, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso ese pequeño no sería ese famoso Rey Blanco del que tanto habían hablado sus hombres.

De pronto Antonio cayó en la cuenta de que el niño estaba mirando la guitarra con cierta ansiedad, como si estuviera esperando algo. El español tocó lo primero que se le vino a la mente y fue testigo del halo de luz que se encendió en esos ojos que, adivinaba, también debían ser claros. Lo vio acuclillarse frente a él, todavía a una distancia prudencial, toda su atención puesta en el movimiento de sus dedos. La vibración de las cuerdas se confundió con las curvas de viento que se filtraban por esa especie de flauta que traía con él, formando algo que tal vez no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para nadie que la escuchara, pero es allí cuando Antonio comprende que ese niño es verdaderamente especial: no porque fuera el Rey, sino porque él _era_ esas tierras. Quiso decirle miles de cosas, expresarle todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, pero sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo porque el pequeño no hablaba su mismo idioma. Y quizás él también, de alguna forma, lo sabía y por eso estaban diciéndose todo a través de la música.

Concluyeron esa pieza particular que quedaría para siempre como algo exclusivo de ellos y se miraron, sin saber realmente qué se dijeron, pero entendiéndose por completo. Antonio se llevó una mano significativamente al pecho y con voz resuelta se presentó, convencido de que el niño (tan pequeño, tan distinto, tan _igual_) entendería.

—Antonio.

El niño lo miró con curiosidad y, aún estando en cuclillas, se irguió para que su pecho quedara a la vista. Antonio no supo evitar que un sentimiento, al que no le supo poner nombre en ese momento, le hiciera cosquillas en algún lugar cercano al corazón al verlo imitar sus movimientos mientras respondía:

—_Kalén. _

* * *

><p>Antonio sonríe cuando recuerda lo que era tratar de poner a dormir a sus colonias.<p>

Nunca era sencillo, pero siempre valía la pena.

Porque Pedro e Itzel, los primeros, su adorada Nueva España, se complotaban para agarrarlo de las piernas y Antonio terminaba de un sentón en el sillón. La idea original había sido obra de Pedro; la primera vez fue una verdadera sorpresa para España y el otro todavía se ríe a carcajadas cuando de pronto, en una de esas visitas que nada tienen que ver con el protocolo, lo recuerdan y le echa en cara todas las veces que cayó en esa trampa. Itzel, en cambio, mira de reojo la callada respuesta en esa sonrisa eterna y piensa que Antonio cayó sólo la primera vez; todas las demás, se dejó caer. Todo porque querían que les contara la historia de alguna de sus batallas ganadas en Europa.

Y entonces Antonio tomaba a Itzel (su damita morena, siempre tan responsable y tan complicada para dormir) y la ponía en su regazo para acariciarle el cabello, porque sabía que eso la tranquilizaba más que cualquier otro cosa, mientras que Pedro (astuto y audaz como ningún otro) se quedaba sentado en el suelo y con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas del español y la falda de su hermana, los ojos brillando de impaciencia y humilde admiración. Y Antonio no podía evitar quedarse mirándolos unos instantes después del final, sintiendo la respiración pausada de Itzel contra su pecho y quitándole con cuidado los anteojos a Pedro, acariciando el puente de su nariz al pasar.

Porque Miguel, su incomparable Virreinato del Perú, el más esforzado de todas sus colonias, aceptaba la orden sin regañadientes cuando Antonio lo mandaba a la cama. Siempre y cuando él se quedara a su lado hasta que se durmiera. Al principio creyó que querría que le contara una historia, acostumbrado como estaba a las emboscadas de Nueva España, pero él se limitaba a negar con la cabeza y asegurarle con voz respetuosa y gentil que no era necesario que se molestara; que sólo quería que estuviera allí. Antonio asentía, sombras todavía cercanas opacando su sonrisa al notar que quizás Perú no quería que le contara de sus hazañas bélicas porque inevitablemente recordaría al _Abuelo Inca_ (como más de una vez susurró entre sueños), pero todo desaparecía cuando Miguel sacaba sus pequeñas manos de debajo del edredón para tomar la suya. Todavía se le humedecen los ojos de cariño y de vergüenza cuando recuerda lo callosas y trabajadas que éstas eran a pesar de su corta edad.

Martín era, quizás, el más exigente de todas sus colonias en ese aspecto. Más le valía a Antonio tener la guitarra a mano, porque si no tranquila podía venir la mañana que Martín no se dormiría esperándola.

Los primeros años no quiso aprender a tocar y Antonio nunca supo el motivo de su pudor. Tal vez pensaba que lo haría mal —a Antonio siempre le molestó esa tonta manía suya de vivir comparándose con los demás— o a lo mejor era la estela del recuerdo de ese primer encuentro entre ellos, donde sus ojos se encendían como luceros cada vez que rasgaba alguna nota con ese instrumento que no se parecía a nada de lo que alguna vez hubiera visto. Quizás, inconscientemente, todavía lo consideraba algo mágico y fuera de su alcance... Pero eso no le impedía que le exigiera una nueva canción de sus tierras cada vez que iba a visitarlo.

Las canciones parecían despertarlo más de lo que lo adormecían y más de una vez pensó en quitarle este capricho a su colonia, pero como al final siempre se iba a dormir sin chistar —después de repetir la canción una o dos veces más— nunca lo hizo. Antonio se conformaba con escucharlo tararear la letra mientras hacía sus tareas y Martín nunca le dijo que insistía porque la música de la guitarra lo hacía soñar con él.

Siempre dio por sentado que lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Hubo una vez —la única que Martín recuerda— que Antonio falló en una de sus notas.<p>

Fue justo después de hacerle una pregunta y tomándolo como un mal augurio, antes de que Antonio pudiera siquiera levantar la cabeza, él ya estaba inclinando la suya y pidiendo disculpa tras disculpa. La guitarra, muda testigo del momento, permaneció silenciada entre las manos del español por los pocos segundos que bastaron para que las orejas de Martín se pusieran coloradas de los nervios. ¿Tan irrespetuosa había sido su pregunta? Porque Antonio lo miraba de tal manera que Martín se sentía incapaz de devolverle la mirada.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo siento, Jefe, en verdad...

—No —lo interrumpió, cariñoso—. Por favor, ¿qué me has preguntado?

—Si... —contuvo el aliento— si yo podría llamarlo _padre_, Jefe.

Martín siguió con la mirada la guitarra que quedó en el suelo y antes de darse cuenta lo único que ve, lo único que siente es a Antonio. Antonio y sus brazos alrededor de él; Antonio y su respiración sobre su pelo mientras le llena la frente de besos; Antonio y su corazón palpitando fuerte contra sus manos.

Antonio respondiéndole _«siempre»_.

Ese día Martín aprendió a tocar su primera canción.  
>A esa le siguieron muchas más.<p>

Y a partir de entonces, la guitarra se quedó con él.

* * *

><p>Martín estaba herido y Antonio lo sabía, porque él también lo estaba.<p>

A veces no llegaba a terminar de bajarse de la carroza que su pequeña colonia ya tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, la calidez de su aliento traspasaba la piel y lo dejaba contento cuando giraba la cabeza para plantar en su mejilla morena un beso. Pero eso era antes, cuando en el mundo sólo existían la Madre Patria y sus hermanos. Ahora Martín tenía el pelo tan corto que ya no podía llevarlo en una coleta y podían adivinarse los vendajes debajo de su camisa; hacía movimientos pausados y por momentos parecía que una punzada de dolor le atravesaba la cabeza como una flecha. Pero lo peor eran sus ojos: nunca los había visto tan opacos, ni siquiera cuando se quedaba frente al mar viéndolo alejarse en su barco.

Ahora, sentados uno al lado del otro en la mesa del salón principal, lo único que queda entre ellos es el silencio y las astillas de una guitarra rota hundidas en los dedos. Su hijo no estaba, parecía haberse ido en el momento que lo vio acercarse a él apenas puso un pie en sus tierras: sus ojos habían brillado con algo que, en medio del apuro por tenerlo en sus brazos, no se molestó en mirar demasiado. Y no importaron sus abrazos, las excusas con las que justificó su ausencia o las palabras de aliento que le dio para incentivar una emoción, cualquiera, en su semblante muerto: su hijo le negó todo, hasta su cariño.

Antonio sabe que ya no volverán a ser los mismos.  
>(Y juraría que una carcajada se escucha a lo lejos)<p>

—_Hijo de puta..._ —siseó por lo bajo, veneno escurriendo por su voz.

Martín, aún enojado y traicionado como se sentía, no se atrevió a contestar.

* * *

><p>—España.<p>

—Río de la Plata.

—Quiero mi libertad.

No hubo más música para ninguno de los dos.

* * *

><p>—Inglaterra no fue el que destruyó la guitarra, ¿verdad?<p>

Río de la Plata —ahora Argentina, _Martín_— lo miró con desdén y volteó el rostro despectivamente, como si el español hubiera tenido la osadía de proferirle un último insulto cuando finalmente se iba para no volver. Y el gesto resulta tan desagradable, una mezcla entre la mímica francesa y el desaire inglés, que la garganta del español se cierra hasta que ya no puede respirar bien y sigue su camino, sin volver la mirada atrás.

Acaba de perder un hijo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los años y Antonio dejó que todos sus recuerdos se perdieran en el tiempo.<p>

Finalmente todas las colonias habían abandonado la casa paterna, ninguna se fue sin dejarle marcas en la piel. Seguía molesto por todo lo que pasó y seguía así porque si bajaba la guardia, reconocería que le dolía haberlos perdido y Dios sabe que no era ese dolor que hablaba de orgullo imperial herido o bolsillos vacíos. No fue el mejor y tal vez no lo intentó lo suficiente, pero los quiso. Mal o bien, fueron sus hijos y los amó como tal.

_(¿Por qué ellos no?)_

Por eso, Antonio decidía olvidarse de responder más de una carta que le enviaba Romano desde esas tierras que estaban a décadas, mares y cicatrices de distancia. Le hablaba como si estuviera en un mundo distinto, un lugar dónde abundaba el trabajo, había comida y la gente sonreía; se quejaba constantemente de _ese chico_ y Antonio no sabía qué le dolía más: que le dijera que el bastardo estaba siempre cerca (y aunque sus palabras eran toscas, Antonio percibía una cuota de cariño) o que le hacía recordar todo el tiempo a él.

Y cuando por fin, agobiado por las guerras y el pánico quebrándole el pecho, Antonio decidió volver, se encontró con lo que esperaba encontrar: un mundo totalmente distinto a lo que él inicialmente creó. Suspiró, aguantándose a duras penas la bronca y la vergüenza por haber dejado que un comentario tan pasajero lo hubiera impulsado a volver. Aquí no había nada suyo, nada ni remotamente español.

Martín podría haberle dicho muchas cosas, pero las palabras simplemente no acudieron. No puede. No cuando ve las ojeras debajo de los ojos —verdes, siempre _tan_ verdes— de Antonio, los remiendos en su ropa, el cansancio hundiendo sus hombros. Le revuelve un poco el estómago verlo tan demacrado, no recuerda haberlo visto así ni siquiera en los campos de batalla (los suyos, los de Chile, los de Perú). Entiende que las cosas no están marchando bien del otro lado del charco y sí, ellos no terminaron en los mejores términos, pero...

Pero.

Sus dedos hicieron tronar con fuerza las cuerdas de la guitarra que llevaba encima y casi sonrió por el salto que pegó el español. Así que estaba tan distraído como aparentaba y realmente no lo había visto ahí, sentado a pocos metros de donde estaba parado como una estatua. Lo miró como si fuera un fantasma y Martín se tragó las ganas de hacer un chiste porque _«Don España, qué bueno que esta vuelta viene sin el hacha»_ no es la mejor forma de empezar las cosas. ¿Qué cosas?, después se verá.

Se levantó con mucha tranquilidad y sin previo aviso, le arrojó la guitarra a Antonio que dejó caer todo para atajarla. Parecía desorientado y casi como si lo hubiera atacado, pero el argentino sonrió de lado y le dijo con un tono que sonó extraño y a desafío infantil: _"Ahora te toca a vos"_.

* * *

><p>No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva dormido, lo único que sabe es que de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando a alguien silbar. Tuvo la sensación de que llevaba días escuchándolo, pero no le importó demasiado. Despertó, abriéndose a la sensación de las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, del olor a lluvia y del hambre por sobre todas las cosas. Le aterraba pensar que tal vez estaba alucinando, porque simplemente no podía ser posible que Martín estuviera allí en su cuarto, silbando bajo, ordenando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con el mayor sigilo posible para no despertarlo. Se quedó unos minutos observándolo, ya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se vieron y de pronto sintió cosquillas en el alma al reconocer la melodía.<p>

—Martín...

Todo era demasiado vívido para ser una ilusión: la forma en que se tensaron sus hombros ante el sorpresivo llamado, la rapidez con la que se puso a su lado, la fuerza con la que aferró su mano, el calor de esa piel demasiado blanca para parecer saludable. Le hizo sentir desvalido ese gesto, pero no apartó su mano de ese agarre firme. Tampoco escuchó nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, distraído como estaba en ver cómo las palabras no concordaban con el movimiento de los labios de Martín y con ese silbido todavía retumbando en sus oídos. Martín, notando que no estaba escuchando nada de lo que le decía, decidió guardar silencio y quedarse a su lado; le molestaba mucho ver ese hundimiento en sus mejillas descoloridas y acarició una con el dorso de la mano, como si eso fuera a remediar algo.

—¿Qué estabas cantando? —preguntó sin darse cuenta. Martín fingió que la pregunta no lo agarró desprevenido.

—No sé —se encogió de hombros—. Lo inventé ahora.

Antonio casi sonrió, aguantándose las ganas de decirle que esa canción lleva más de cinco siglos de existencia. No es un buen momento para que el corazón le lata así, decide, sintiéndose hecho de vidrios que ya estaban rotos. Eran insoportables las ganas de desaparecer que tenía; total el mundo ya lo había dejado de lado, qué importaba.

—Perdoname, viejo —murmuró bajito, como tratando de no asustarlo—. La doña no me dejó traer la guitarra.

(Y el vidrio se vuelve a romper)

En un arrebato de fortaleza, Antonio acortó la distancia entre ellos y se abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo. Y no reparó en que Martín había crecido tanto que ya no podía acurrucárselo en el pecho como cuando corría a sus brazos, buscando consuelo después de un mal sueño; no le importó que lo escuchara llorar como si fuera un niño abandonado a su mala suerte ni que el argentino lo meciera con delicadeza para no causarle más dolor, arrullándolo con insultos cariñosos y palabras sinceras que de alguna forma le hacían recordar a Romano; no se tomó la molestia de poner en orden las palabras que salían de su boca como una cascada, ahíto de añoranza y profuso agradecimiento.

* * *

><p>—Che, gallego —Martín chasqueó los dedos muy cerca de la cara del moreno. Antonio se sobresaltó, teniendo la sensación de que acababa de caer sobre su propio asiento. Giró el rostro para mirar al argentino, la vista desenfocada como si se acabara de levantar de la cama.<p>

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo sabía… —resopló, molesto— No me diste ni cinco de pelota, viejo. Yo acá, tocando como un boludo y vos en la luna de Valencia.

Esa frase tan española en la boca argentina hace que a Antonio se le ilumine la cara antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. Martín sigue mirándolo molesto, tamborileando sin darse cuenta los dedos sobre la guitarra y quizás sea pura sugestión, pero el español ya está pensando que están a pocos pasos de una nueva canción.

Le pellizca débilmente la mejilla y Martín lo mira ceñudo, como recordándole que ya no es un niño para que se dé el lujo de andar haciendo esas cosas de viejos y el español se ríe con ganas, porque encima no sabe lo infantil que resulta su gesto. El argentino, contagiado por la risa, se ablanda hasta sonreír y es una sonrisa tan suya, tan cómplice y tan antigua, que siente que vuelven a ser sólo ellos dos.

Y Antonio finalmente entiende que no era la guitarra, que nunca se trató de la guitarra; que la música es mágica y fue el camino que escogieron para encontrarse, pero no la razón de su encuentro; que quizás no toda la vida es sueño. Que todo fue algo más grande que el mundo, más grande que ellos y que ha sabido mantenerlos juntos a pesar de la distancia, del dolor y del resentimiento, de los conflictos que con tanto empeño Antonio quiso evitarle y a los que Martín —junto a sus hermanos— todavía paga tributo por haber comprado la libertad de ser Nación.

Porque entre ellos nunca faltó nada, pues lo único que siempre tuvieron fue amor.

* * *

><p><strong>• REFERENCIAS.<strong>

**1.** El **Rey Blanco** fue una leyenda que se corrió entre los conquistadores por aquellos años. Se hicieron varias expediciones antes de la que se declaró oficialmente como el descubrimiento de nuestro país y muchos decían que en nuestras tierras existía este _"monarca de un país tan rico en plata, que estaba recubierto en él"_. Y Argentina (_argentum_) justamente significa «plata».

**2.** Kalén = _"el diferente"_. Fue su primer nombre, dado por su abuelo **Pampa Originaria** o **Piaré-Guor** (_"zorro celeste"_) antes de la llegada de España. De acuerdo con el fancanon, debido a la "reeducación" a la que fue sometido, Martín recuerda poco y nada de su vida con los aborígenes, negándolos la mayor parte de su vida. (Cacique Pampa © Galatea_dnegro)

**3.** La derrota española (y francesa) en la **Batalla de Trafalgar** fue en Octubre de 1805 e Inglaterra invadió Argentina en Abril de 1806, muy pocos meses después. Francia —con Napoleón a la cabeza en ese momento— decidió olvidarse del dominio marítimo después de esa derrota y prefirió buscar arruinarle la existencia a Inglaterra por el lado económico, ya que éste último encima estaba en plena **Revolución Industrial**. Pero el que se llevó la peor parte fue España: dejó de ser potencia colonial y marítima, nunca se recuperó de esa batalla. Así España hubiera tenido toda la intención del mundo de venir a rescatarnos, no hubiera podido nunca por el bloqueo marítimo de Inglaterra.

**4.** En el año 1860 se sucedía en Italia lo que se conoce en su historia como _Il risorgimento_ (**El resurgimiento**), nombre dado al proceso de unificación de Italia. **Giuseppe Mazzini** y **Giuseppe Garibaldi** lograron este objetivo, pero las guerras y las grandes diferencias entre el norte (compuesto por estados ricos) y el sur (compuesto por estados agrícolas) generaron grandes conflictos sociales y económicos que afectaron significativamente a la población. Por esos mismos años, Argentina había obtenido nuevos territorios a través de la **Guerra de la Triple Alianza** (Argentina/Brasil/Uruguay vs. Paraguay) y estos estaban despoblados. Con el tiempo, los motivos para la inmigración fueron cambiando, pero se calcula que hay por lo menos 25 millones de argentinos que son descendientes —total o parcialmente— de italianos, lo cual constituye el 60% de la población general de nuestro país. Dato aparte, parece que la mayor parte de los inmigrantes de la época provenían del norte (aún así, personalmente relaciono a Martín más con Romano que con Feliciano). La inmigración española, sorprendentemente, comenzó incluso antes que la italiana (entre 1857 y 1940 se estima que dos millones de españoles inmigraron a Argentina, pero yo no creo que _Antonio_ hubiese vuelto tan pronto). Argentina es el cuarto país con mayor número de italianos en el mundo y también es el país americano con mayor concentración de comunidades españolas en todo el continente.

**5.** "La doña" = **Eva Duarte de Perón** (_Evita_ para los argentinos). Realizó una visita a España que después se extendió al resto de Europa, llevándole comida al pueblo español. La **Guerra Civil Española** había dejado devastado al país, que para colmo fue desplazado por el resto del mundo una vez terminada la **II Guerra Mundial **(fue excluído del **Plan Marshall**, el proyecto creado por Estados Unidos para reconstruir a los países europeos después de la Guerra y que, a su vez, buscaba frenar el avance del Comunismo): no querían saber nada con Franco, ya bastante habían tenido con Hitler y Mussolini. Pero ya fuera por buena voluntad, simple negocio, preferencia ideológica o una mezcla de todo, Argentina se quedó con España.


End file.
